Parachutes
by St. Minority
Summary: Gibbs spotted the parchment from Will in Jack's hand and immediately knew why his friend was not his usual self. m/m, angst, some fluffiness


**Title:** Parachutes  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> Christmas drabble exchange for potc_love comm on LJ

**Characters/Pairings:** Jack/Will, Gibbs  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> m/m, angsty, kind of fluffy

**Disclaimer: **I don't own POTC, the characters, nor do I own the lyrics of "A Million Parachutes." All belong to their creators.  
><em>AN: It goes back and forth from what's actually happening to a memory. And what the heck is up with FF's space in between lines when you start a new one? That's why this is messed up; I don't know how to fix it. :/  
>A lot of the inspiration for this came from a Sixpence None the Richer song called: A Million Parachutes. The stanza at the beginning is from the chorus.<br>_

Date originally posted elsewhere: 12/31/06

* * *

><p><em>I miss the warm,<br>And I miss the sun.  
>I miss the ocean,<br>I miss everyone...  
>Tonight, it seems like ages ago.<em>

Jack Sparrow had read the letter silently to himself so many times that he was able to recite every word by memory. As he leaned on the rail near the bow of the ship, the soothing breeze through his hair and occasional sprays from the sea on his face went unnoticed; he felt none of it. An aching void resided within him, one that he never wished to experience because of someone. He was hollow, and the parchment he clutched made it worsen.

_"Take it, Jack," Elizabeth said and held the envelope out to him.  
><em>

_"No. It came to you-"  
><em>

_"But it's addressed to you. It only came to me because he knows where I am. How could he know where you'd be? You change locations every day."  
><em>

_Reluctantly, he took it from her hand and placed it into his inner coat pocket._

His fingertips traced the flowing signature at the bottom of the last page and he sighed.

Will Turner.

Had it been that long? A year and a half? It sounded like ages, but he could remember everything as if it had _just_ happened…..

-****-  
>The man was an angel, pure in every way, save for the clever corruption Jack exposed him to. Will gazed at Sparrow above him and smiled. The pirate's eyes sparkled from the sunlight glinting in them and his expression was that of sheer playfulness. Will was lost each time he looked into the male's amber orbs. They conveyed everything Jack never said.<p>

Sparrow leaned down and kissed the blacksmith tenderly and his hand meandered along a bare torso. When he ceased contact with his lips, he grinned and stated quietly, "I think it's time for a parachute, eh?"

"I think so too."

Jack sat up and reached behind him to grasp the front of the sheet. He lifted it above his head and brought the edge down quickly behind Will's head, laying himself on the younger man's body as he did so. The bed linen leisurely settled to rest atop their nude forms.

As it did, Jack began to give all of his attention to Will's soft skin with his mouth and hands. Will laughed, which turned into a moan. He loved Jack's "parachutes" whenever they occurred; he knew he could free himself completely without any consequences or any criticism. It provided them a world of their own, even if only for a little while. It was a sanctuary where Will believed he meant more to Jack than anything as Jack did to him.

Like a million parachutes, Will floated away aimlessly into utter bliss with Jack following willingly behind.

* * *

><p>The captain of the <em>Black Pearl<em>closed his eyes and ran his hand over his face as if it would wipe away the evident emotions he had at the moment. The note shook in his grasp from the increasing wind.

The memories that had been suppressed, pushed aside in hopes to be forgotten in time, returned to linger in his mind.

-****-  
>"Don't go," Jack whispered.<p>

Will turned to lie on his side to face Jack, and Sparrow's arms re-situated themselves around the male's body.

"What?"

"Don't go."

"Jack, you're not serious."

"Why do you say that?"

Will shook his head and smiled. "I _have_ to go."

"No, you don't. You can stay here with me and journey to God knows where, not toil in the confines of life onshore."

"But that's what I want. I'm not like you, Jack. I don't wish to sail all over the sea. I want to return to my work and…..I belong on land, not a ship. I thought you knew that."

"I _did _know that," Jack lied. "But there was always the thought you might change your mind."

The _Black Pearl _docked in Port Royal two days later.

* * *

><p>"Jack?"<p>

Jack turned quickly to find Gibbs staring at him with a concerned expression.

"What is it, mate?" he replied.

"You feelin' alright? You don't look so great."

The captain flashed a smile and said, "I'm fine. Just need a bit of fresh air."

Gibbs spotted the parchment in Jack's hand and immediately knew why his friend was not his usual self.

He simply nodded and walked off. Jack rubbed his eyes and inhaled deeply.

-****-  
>The pirate stood when he heard the door to the blacksmith's shop start to open. He grinned broadly at seeing the attractive young man once again. A month truly was a long time.<p>

Will closed the entrance and jumped when he turned around to discover Sparrow watching him.

"Jack!" he exclaimed happily and rushed to embrace him.

Jack welcomed the action, but ended it hurriedly simply to kiss the man he had yearned for. Their lips worked with each other's for several minutes before they finally broke away to breathe.

"You're just as fine lookin' now as you were, perhaps even better," Jack stated smartly.

Will smiled shyly and responded, "I can see the same of you."

"How have you been?"

"Really good, Jack. This month has been…..overwhelming, to say the least."

"Why's that?"

"I've met an incredible woman-"

"Wait, what happened to Lizzy?"

"She and I weren't meant to be." He said no more, and Jack did not push it.

"Ah, well, so you've met a new bonnie-lass. Congratulations."

"Thank you. And we're-"

"Will, come with me." He could not restrain himself any longer.

"What?"

"Come with me. Even if it's just for a week, or a day."

The blacksmith was speechless for a moment. "You're insane, Jack," he said at last.

He stepped back from the older man and treaded a few paces away. Sparrow remained planted in place and observed him silently.

"I'm…..I'm getting married, Jack," Will voiced softly.

Jack struggled to keep the wave of emotions off of his face and was successful for the most part. He conveyed neither hurt nor cheerfulness at that instant for the usually joyful news.

"Oh," was all he could manage to utter.

"We wed as soon as we get there."

"Get 'there'?"

"I leave for England in two days. It's going to be my home again."

Will could discern most of what the pirate felt from the way Jack's eyes stared at him, just as he had always been able to. It made him feel suddenly empty in return.

There was an awkward silence that settled between them that lasted for what seemed like an eternity. At length Will advanced toward Jack and wrapped his arms around him. Sparrow did not move whatsoever.

"Don't be like this, Jack," Will whispered.

"Then don't go."

"You know I have to."

_"Please _don't go?"

Will released him and caressed his cheek. "Can you do something for me?"

"Anything you want, love."

"A parachute."

Jack swallowed, his eyes sprung foreign tears, and he nodded. "A parachute," he echoed almost inaudibly.

He shrugged off his coat as Will inched extremely close to him. Jack sprawled the garment out to rest on top of their heads, giving them an illusion of being inside a tent.

Their mouths devoured one another's desperately, hands groped blindly, and Will never knew Jack was crying within the protection of their refuge.

* * *

><p>The parchment was crushed in his grip as Jack abruptly spun on his heels and made his way across the ship. He strolled hurriedly to the stairs, up to the helm, and to the stern. His eyes surveyed the spacious sea the <em>Pearl<em>was leaving behind as it sailed onward before he smoothed out the letter and gazed at the last page.

_"I miss the warm, Jack, and the sun," _he read silently to himself_. "I miss the ocean and everyone. But above all else, I miss you. It's snowing now as I write this, and the purity of the white blanket reminds me of your parachutes for some odd reason. I'll think of each flake as one, making a million parachutes for us, Jack. It seems like ages ago since I've seen or held you. At this moment I want nothing more than to sail away with you, but you and I know I cannot. I'll keep hoping that you will make port here someday, though; there's no one else I would ever parachute with except you."_

Jack exhaled a trembling breath, extended his arm out to the ocean, and let go.

The letter was whisked away to flutter in the breeze, and the _Black Pearl_ abandoned it to be lost to the sapphire waters.


End file.
